


Losing It

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Using the prompts “What happened back there?” and “You look like you could use a hug.” Peter freezes up during a fight, Tony wants to know why.





	Losing It

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/164462240603/losing-it)

Peter knew Tony was mad, and he didn’t blame him. The last mission had been a total bust, and it was Peter’s fault. His back still ached from being slammed into a wall and his head still throbbed from various other impacts. But those weren’t anything compared to the emotional turmoil running through his mind. He tried to focus on anything else, but his mind kept returning to those few words. He couldn’t get them out of his head. They weighted on his heart more than anything. So much so, that he didn’t even realize they had reached the new headquarters of Stark Industries until Tony was walking into an office. An empty office.

“What happened back there?!?”

There it was. Tony had spun around as soon as the door had closed, stepping out of his suit as he did so – which somehow made him even more intimidating then when he had the suit on.

Peter winced at the harshness in his mentor’s voice. He already knew he had messed up, he didn’t need reminders of it.

“You can’t just freeze up like that! Not in the middle of a battle!” Tony took a few steps towards him, but froze when Peter took a step back in fear. Then he shook his head and turned around again. “I knew I shouldn’t have involved you. You still have more to learn.”

“W-what? N-no! I…I’m ready! Really I just…I got caught off guard!” Peter stammered, tearing off his mask as he spoke. He couldn’t let this one mistake ruin his chances of helping out Tony in the future.

“You can’t afford to get caught off guard. Not like that! If I bring you along, I expect you to have my back, because I have yours! Got it?” The intensity in Tony’s voice make Peter’s blood feel like ice, but he forced himself not to step back, even though all he wanted to do was run home.

“I…I know…” Peter couldn’t say anything more. Because it had been his fault, his mistake. But he couldn’t brush off those words. He hadn’t heard them in so long, and last time he had heard them it had been from…

“Peter.” Tony’s voice had quieted a little. “Kid, what’s going on?”

“I…” Peter wrapped his arms around himself and he found himself looking at the wall of the room, he couldn’t make eye contact. Not when he felt like he could lose it any second. “Sometimes you have to know when to stop. That…that was something my Uncle Ben told me…and it…I could hear him saying it when the robber did and-” He couldn’t keep the tears away. One fell down his cheek and he quickly reached up to wipe it away. Some super hero he was…

A hand rested on Peter’s shoulder and he looked up quickly. The anger on Tony’s face was gone, replaced by worry. He stretched out his other arm. “Come on, you look like you could use a hug.”

It was the last thing Peter had expected, especially from Tony, but he couldn’t stop himself from stepping forward. Tony’s arms wrapped around him and Peter pressed his face against his mentor’s shoulder and hugged him back. Silent tears fell from his eyes as the memories washed over him again. Uncle Ben’s warm smile, his constant advice. Peter would give almost anything to have him back. But he was gone…however, he did have Tony, and that thought eased the pain – not much, but enough.


End file.
